Best Day
by jessmm315
Summary: Puck and Emmett help Rachel and Bay have the perfect day.


**Friends**

**_In this story i'm making Carlton and the characters all in Lima. Puckleberry and Bemmett are my couple weaknesses. _**

* * *

><p>"Going to Rachel's, yes I have my phone." Bay called as she left to go next door. Rachel sent her a text saying to just come up to her room. Bay opened the door and went up to her best friend's room. She found Rachel on her bed listening to music and texting with a smile on her face. Didn't take a genius to figure out she was texting Puck, or as Rachel calls him, Noah.<p>

"How's the boyfriend?" Bay teased. Rachel frowned and replied "Not funny." Bay rolled her eyes. "Trust me; I've seen the way he looks at you. If you told him you are in love with him, you'll get together and live happily ever after." Bay said the end with sarcasm. Rachel's eyes narrowed. "If that's the case, have you and Emmett started planning the wedding yet?" "Shut up." Both Rachel and Bay were in love with guys they thought they couldn't have. Rachel, because Puck was one of her best friends, and Bay, because she thought Emmett loved another girl.

Swiftly changing the subject Rachel asked, "Ready for tonight?" "Not even a little bit." Bay, Rachel, and Puck had all met before and became great friends but this was the first time Puck and Rachel were gonna meet Emmett. They were all going out to eat and Bay was really nervous. Emmett was deaf and although Bay had perfected sign language, she was afraid dinner was going to be awkward.

Rachel put her phone down as Bay sat on her bed. "So, how are you and Emmett?" Bay sighed. "We hang out all the time with and without Daphne and I reallllly like him." Rachel frowned. "Daphne is the one you think Emmett is interested in, right?" Bay nodded. "I mean Daphne is really nice, and we are friends but…" Rachel hugged her. "There's nothing you can do and who says he for sure likes her like that?" Bay shrugged "Yea I guess."

Rachel's doorbell rang and Rachel smiled freakishly huge. Bay pretended to cover her ears as Rachel squealed and rushed downstairs to open the door. "Hey Rach, Bay." Puck greeted as he walked in. Bay bit her lip and hoped that Emmett would get here soon. Speak of the devil, her phone vibrated and she must have smiled because she barely heard Puck whisper to Rachel "Is she dating that dude yet?" to which Rachel shook her head.

"Emmett's almost here. I'm just gonna run over and grab my purse." As she left Puck raised his eyebrows and Rachel shrugged. Bay returned with Emmett and introduced him to Puck and Rachel. Bay was shocked when Puck signed **what's up? **Rachel looked shocked too. "You know sign language?" Bay asked him. He crossed his arms and tried to look intimidating but Rachel smacked him. He rolled his eyes but looked more relaxed. "My mom's friend is deaf so she taught me how."

Bay smiled at Emmett as he and Puck started signing back and forth. "He is cute." Bay turned to Rachel. "I know, but you have Puck." Rachel gasped and put her hand over Bay's mouth checking to see if Puck heard. She did what she had to do. Bay licked her hand. She shrieked before running to wash her hands. Bay smiled innocently when Puck and Emmett turned to her.

As soon as Rachel came back they left Rachel playfully glaring at Bay the whole way to the restaurant.

Dinner went awesome and everyone was included. Since three out of the four of them knew how to sign, Puck and Bay promised Rachel they would teach her. Emmett and Bay said goodnight to Rachel and Puck and went back to her house so that they could hang out for a little bit. She smiled thinking about how the four of them would have the best times together.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bay and Emmett (Bay POV)<span>**

As soon as we were alone Emmett and I were watching TV with the subtitles. I couldn't concentrate on the show and kept thinking about wanting to kiss Emmett. He sensed something was wrong.

**Are you okay? **

I nodded. **I'm fine. Really. **What was I supposed to tell him? 'I love you so please don't be in love with Daphne?'

**Don't lie to me, Bay. **

I gave in. **Do…do you like Daphne?**

He looked at me quizzically, but he knew what I meant. **Why? **

I shrugged. **Just curious.**

He smiled. **Daphne and I are just friends.**

I looked away and nodded. **Cool. **It was ridiculous. As if I didn't pretty much just admit that I liked him. He turned my face to look at him and I gulped. Slowly he moved in and kissed me. I screamed on the inside. Eventually he pulled away.

**I like you too. **And he leaned in to kiss me again. I was in heaven.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Puck and Rachel (Rachel POV)<span>**

My head was on Puck's shoulder with his arm wrapped around me as he told me about Emmett. I smiled and couldn't wait until I knew sign language so I could get to know Emmett better. "He drives a motorcycle. How cool is that? All I have is my truck." I raised my head to look at him." I thought you loved your truck." Puck shrugged and I put my head back on his shoulder. "A motorcycle would be so much cooler."

I felt really tired after a while of just lying there. "You look exhausted babe, I'm gonna go and let you sleep." My heart was beating fast at him calling me 'babe' and I went to kiss his cheek and tell him goodnight. Last second he turned his head and I kissed him on the mouth. I was shocked and pulled away. "Uh, night Rach." My face was heating up. "Goodnight Noah." After he left I closed the door and slid down it.

I put my head in my hands. What just happened?

* * *

><p><strong><span>No POV<span>**

Bay took out her phone as soon as Emmett left. She thought she was going to burst from happiness.

_Ray, d__o u wanna have a sleepover?_

She waited for a response somewhat patiently.

_Yeah, sure. You can come over here my dads won't be back for a few days._

Bay packed her stuff and practically skipped to Rachel's house. 'I need to chill out.' She thought to herself. Bay's smile vanished once she saw Rachel's face. "What happened?" Rachel explained what happened with Puck. Bay sent Puck a text when Rachel went to get a glass of water.

_Quick, tell her how you feel! _

_Wtf? _

_Tell Rach how you are in love with her and don't pull the 'imma badass, I don't love anyone' BS _

Rachel came back. "Why were you so happy earlier?" The smile was back on Bay's face. "Guess what!" Rachel giggled at her friend's happiness. "What?" "Emmett and I kissed!" Rachel grinned. "Does that mean you guys are dating now?" Bay nodded and hugged Rachel. "I'm so happy for you!"

They talked more while eating snacks and setting up beds in the living room. When Rachel's doorbell rang Bay snuck upstairs and started texting Emmett.

_Hey :) I cant stop smiling_

_Me either. Should've done this a long time ago_

_How long have u liked me?_

_Too long. And im sorry I kept u waiting_

_Its ok its all worth it now_

_What's goin on?_

_Hiding while hopefully Puck and Rach get together_

_Really? How did u do that?_

_How'd u kno I was involved?_

_Bay…_

_I talked some sense into Puck after they accidently kissed_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Puck and Rachel (Rachel POV)<span>**

"Noah?" I looked behind me but Bay was gone. "Did Bay-" Noah kissed me and this time I didn't pull away. He did and I frowned. He smirked and rested his forehead against mine. "Can I tell you a secret?" I pulled my head away from him. "Of course." He let out a breath. "I- I love you." "I love you too."

I hugged him and kissed him again. When we pulled away to breathe Bay was back. "Today must be Couples Day." Puck looked confused so I filled him in. "Bay and Emmett got together today too." Bay scoffed. "Too? We got together first." I smiled at my best friend and –eek- boyfriend. Today was amazing.


End file.
